


Fantasize

by prompto



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:31:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompto/pseuds/prompto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke has been dreaming about Souji for the longest time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasize

The first time he had ever had a wet dream about Souji, it had been after having rescued Kanji. Waking up wrapped up in sheets with cum-stained boxers is what he remembers when his confusion began. He had never thought of another guy that way. Only boobs had been his mindset for the longest time.

Why was it that Souji could affect him in ways that not even most girls could? No matter how cute or pretty any girl was anymore, it was only Souji who would appear in his dreams…when he had _those_ sorts of dreams.

The second time he had a dream like that revolving around their silverette leader, it had been after Naoto was rescued. It only furthered his confusion as to why he was not only dreaming about Souji now, but he couldn’t stop thinking about him damn-near constantly every day. He already had the worst time paying attention in class, but now he had succumbed to the ill-fate of most high school girls with doodling their crush’s name on their notebook.

That was a notebook he always had to slam shut after class to avoid Souji eyeing over his shoulder by chance.

The dreams only seemed to get worse after the third one due to the fact that he realized his feelings for Souji went far beyond that of just a best friend or partner. The moment he saw him leave on that train, he knew that the way his heart clenched and his soul nearly ached at the loss of his presence that he was pretty much head over heels in love with the guy.

That was hard enough to admit.

What was even harder was whenever Souji eventually managed to return to Inaba before the new year started, having decided he wanted to finish his last year of school with them versus returning to the city to parents that were hardly there for him at all.

So it was that night that he managed to snag his best friend for a sleepover. Souji was more than eager since he had also missed Yosuke, and they had enough video games and stupid shows to catch up on to fill the entire evening.

At one point they both passed out in the futon together, Yosuke having managed to shrug off his shirt at some point in the night due to it being a little hotter. He realized then that Souji had been lying beside of him as well. Turning away, he tried to force himself to sleep while not focusing on how he could’ve probably shifted to be able to feel every inch of Souji against his own body.

His eyes closed after an inner argument with his subconscious for at least half an hour. The next thing he could recall was a vivid image of Souji holding him down, the sound of moans heard while he felt the way their bodies pushed and rubbed together.

The slickness of their naked bodies increased, feeling how he was touched in places he had never allowed anyone else to touch before. The way Souji uttered his named before pushing his cock so deeply inside, feeling the rough fucking that he had always wanted- it made him moan out the other’s name without hesitation.

It only spurred Souji on further, the lack of restraint shown in how hard he pushed into him, grabbing at his thighs hard enough to leave his marks. He already was staking his claim with how he had Yosuke writhing beneath of him-

And yet, Yosuke already felt too close.

It was as he could feel a warmth enveloping his cock that he knew he was so close, so fucking close.

But then he realized it was fading away.

The sight of Souji’s face, the feeling of him ramming into him.

Steadily brown eyes opened to take in the sight of darkness and what appeared to be a ceiling above him. The realization that it had been one of those dreams that had plagued him again, and then the further realization that such a thing had happened while in Souji’s presence made him slightly panic.

But then he felt it again-that warmth that he had felt in his dream.

His gaze shifted down, taking in Souji’s face again, seeing how his boxes had been tugged down enough to allow his cock free to be covered by Souji’s mouth.

It was happening too fast, but he couldn’t even bring himself to stop it.

Moving a hand down he grasped into that mass of silver hair to let Souji know he was more than wide awake now, feeling how the heat of his mouth enclosed around his cock.

“F-Fuck **_Souji_** …”

The tongue that licked at the tip of his cock to take away any bit of pre-cum made him moan rather loudly, only causing Souji to moan back in return rather obscenely as he sped up his ministrations.

Seeing how Souji sucked him off-felt every single time that moved even an inch over his cock, it was too much for Yosuke. These sort of fantasies had been secluded to play out in dreams or passing thoughts. Having it occur now was a turn on in itself, and seeing how Souji had his own hand shoved into his boxers to get himself off made him grip harder at the silver hair tangled between his fingers.

The moment he felt his cock touch the back of Souji’s throat he lost it.

His moan was rough, constantly repeating Souji’s name like a prayer as spurts of cum released into that hot mouth that had sucked him off in an even more amazing way than his dreams had ever tried to describe to him. Hearing the low moan that Souji made shortly afterward let him know that he had also reached that moment of release.

Well, at least Yosuke didn’t have to question if Souji felt the same way.

Shifting up slowly, his breath was still uneven, seeing how a stray bit of cum lingered on the other’s lips. Whenever Souji stared up at him and easily licked away the last traces of cum from both his cock and his lips- it made Yosuke feel a shudder of desire again.

“H-How-“

“I heard you moaning my name.”

Yosuke blushed a dark shade of red.

“That’s…really embarrassing.”

“I thought it was pretty hot…tempting even.”

“I can tell.”

Souji wiped his hand on his boxers to get rid of the hints of cum still there before shifting up to lean in closer to Yosuke. “How long…”

“…Since we saved Kanji.”

Souji shook his head with a slight chuckle being heard. “We could have been together for nearly a year now.”

Yosuke sighed and nearly facepalmed.

Moving a hand up, Souji moved the other’s hand away before kissing his wrist gently.

“Will you go out with me then Yosuke?”

“…Well you just sucked my cock, so I’m pretty sure we’re way past just going out.”

Souji smirked. “So what happens if I fuck you now then too, do we move in together?”

Yosuke’s entire face turned red.

Sure enough two months later they were looking up an apartment to rent.


End file.
